


From Loneliness To Sparkmate ~ Rodimus x Male Reader

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Vacation, Chromedome and Rewind have sparkling, Conjunx Endura, Everyone is having a fun time, M/M, Pharma is your father, Song: Calma (Pedro Capo and Farruko), Tailgate and Cyclonus have sparkling, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: Rodimus and his crewmates were heading for the most relaxing planet and it was called, "Beachonette". They all love the beach and was having a blast, but Rodimus doesn't know what to do, but the only thing he has in his mind was to eat, until he meet YOU. Both of you were talking and later you're starting to realize that you have feelings for him, including Rodimus. I hope that Y/N and Rodimus are going to have fun at the beach with others!This is a Rodimus x male reader story
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Vacation time

Before we start the story, here are the following things your OC character will need

1\. Name (Either you OC or existing character from any TV show or movie)

2\. Type of fighter (Or job)

3\. Weapon

4\. Color

5\. Friends

6\. Special hidden talent

7\. Alt mode

GREAT! Now we can start the story!

Rodimus sat on his captain's chair looking at the stars. He love to look at the stars and it made him feel like if he was at home, but far away. Nothing compared to this, he was feeling alone and had no one to be with. Ratchet knock the door and wanted to talk to Rodimus.

"Rodimus, are you available?"

"Do I look like "I'm available?"

"Looks like it to me"

Ratchet opened the door and came into the room. He was holding a file that had someone coming over to the board.

"What's this?"

"It's a file about many accomplish goals we had so far"

Rodimus looked at the files, but Ratchet gave him the wrong one.

"Ratchet, what kind of file is this?"

"It's a file about planet Beachonette"

"Oh really? Then, why is _this_ file about doctor's treatment to "How to carefully put slime into the chemicals" if this belongs to you?"

"Oh, wrong one. Let's see...FOUND IT! Here you go"

Ratchet handed him the file of planet beachonette and handed to him

"It's Beachonette. One the most relaxing planet in the world. Usually, it helps to calm you down from stress and it's almost like a vacation"

"Really? Then, let's get to planet Beachonette!"

"How about **you** announce that to everyone, instead of me?"

"Okay"

Rodimus announced everyone that they're going to planet Beachonette and everyone cheered.

"YAY! LET'S ALL SING THE LITTLE EINSTEIN SONG!!"

"Sorry Tailgate, but we're not-"

"Please? Just this once?"

"Oh fine, but as long as you don't sing the-"

"EARRAPING TIME!!"

They plug the speaker onto the radio and played the little einstein remix version and everyone was jamming to the beat of the boom noise.

"I feel like we should play a different song?"

"Agree Ratchet"

When they finally arrived at planet Beachonette, everyone gathered their beach clothes and supplies they need for the planet.

"I hope the ocean isn't too shallow" said Whirl as he grab his sunglasses. "If it is, then I'm heading for the hotel!"

"We are _not_ staying here"

Question! How long are we going to be here in this vacation?"

"I will say... from either 4 or 5 weeks"

Everyone rushed out of the ship and ran towards the hotel like a wild animal that is being chased by hunters and Rodimus was not happy about everyone's action.

"Guys, do we need to pay the hotel in order to stay here?"

"Money is money and hotel is money, so I guess it's a yes"

Everyone was complaining and they didn't like the idea of spending their Cybertronian money for this

"HEY RODIMUS" shouted Y/N. "They said that we don't need to pay the hotel! They told us to go to our room wth the key they gave to us and go straight to there!"

Rodimus was curious. What kind of a person knows his name? Are they in his team? Did any of them told that person about him? Or it was a coincidence?

* * *

After going to their hotel room, everyone was heading for the beach and were having a blasting time at the beach. Cyclonus and Tailgate were making a sandcastle with their son, Whirl was surfing, Drift and Ratchet were sitting by the water, Chromedome and Rewind are swimming in the water while their daughter was collecting sea shells, Skids and Nautica were playing volleyball with Swerve and Tarn, Rung, Perceptor, and Red Alert were parasailing across the water. Rung was the driver, Perceptor had to check the wind to see if it was safe enough to parasail and it turned out to be safe, so Red Alert was parasailing and screamed, "I'M THE KING OF THE WATER!!!!!" and did a superman flying pose, Pharma was Paddleboarding, and Ultra Magnus was setting up his folding chair, grab out a newspaper, and sat down reading the newspaper about stuff.

Rodimus was standing there and was watching them doing the fun things, but he don't know what to do, but the only thing that comes in his mind was to eat something. He headed for the beach restaurant that was called, "Chillin on the Grillin" and went in it. He sat down on the table and was waiting for any servant to come to his table and ask him for his order. He waited and waited, hours and hours had pass by and he felt like it's going to take a while.

Y/N was heading for the restaurant that Rodimus was in and you sat down from about four chairs away from Rodimus. You looked around and see only fifteen people in the restaurant, until you notice Rodimus. His colors looked very stylish, face looks pretty cute, and he looks so damn sexy. You hope he didn't see or notice you looking at him, but he spots you and you looked away very quick and tried not to blush. It was hard to not blush from a hot guy who is pretty suspicious about you. He got up from his seat and sat next to you, but you tried to hide your face, but WELP

"Hey, are you the guy who told my crew about the payment of the hotel, right?"

You froze and blushed, "Yeah, I've been here since last week and I also heard some of your quest for Cybertopia, if I'm correct?"

"So.. I'm a celebrity?!"

"Probably not, but someday"

Rodimus smiled at you and had an idea. "Would you mind if you would come over to my room tonight?"

You were curious. Why _does_ he want you to come to his room?

"Well... I'm not sure-"

"OH PLEASE?! PRETTY PLEASE COME TO MY RO- Uh, can you tell me your name first?"

"My name is Y/N"

"Oh, then in that case... PRETTY PLEASE Y/N COME TO MY ROOM!!!?!?!"

You couldn't resist his cute little puppy face? You have decided your decision and said yes right away and he smiled at you, hugging you tightly and left, but he did forgot to get his drink, but he really didn't order anything, did he?

Y/N was blushing and head out to you room, until your father Pharma appeared.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"I was out looking for you, but we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Rodimus"

You had a bad feeling that this conversation was about relationships and was hoping that Pharma would allow you to be with the sexiest, handsome, cute, and thickest guy, Rodimus.


	2. Talking about Rodimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dad wanted to talk about the conversation you had with Rodimus and he thinks that you're in love, but you were thinking that he would punish you

Y/N and Pharma sat down by the table and ordered energon coke. You were twitching your fingers because you had a bad feeling about the talk with your dad.

"So... what are you doing here, father?"

"I was about to go canoeing, but then I know that you loved to go canoeing

"Uh, yeah? It wouldn't be fun without you" You chuckled nervously, until Pharma was suspicious of you

"Why do you sound...nervous? Is there something you would like to say?"

You didn't know what to say, but then only thing that comes in mind was to go hide from your father. Of course, he's always suspicious of you. Whenever you speak in shittery or nervousness, he would ask you if you're up to something, but you didn't want to tell you that you're in love with Rodimus.

"Y/N? Are you going to say something?"

"Oh, uh, no, nope, not at all"

"Then why aren't you answering my question?"

"B-Because, I was, um, thinking about... OUR MOTHER? Hehehe?"

Pharma was confused at first, but understands why you're always thinking about your mother. She was a serial killer and would never let anything bad happen to you or your father. Everyday, she would come by to your room and would spend her life being there with you and she also support you. One day, she was trying to kill the officers, until one of the cop shot her on the neck and died. Pharma cried a lot in the funeral and decided to be single for the rest of his life. No other femme are like your mother. Bold, powerful, strong, and pretty.

"You're still thinking about her?"

"Yes father. She's not with us, but if she _was,_ then I would let you and her go out canoeing without me"

"Are you sure Y/N because you look like if you had a talk with someone before me?"

SHIT! You felt like you've been caught red handed and you had to think quick before he get really super suspicious of you. The only thing that's in your mind is to run and hide from him, but it would mean that you are trying to avoid his question.

"Y/N? You look lost?"

"Who me? NAH! I was just wondering if maybe... _**you**_ could go out canoeing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but I'll catch up"

"Realy?"

"Yeah. What would my punishment be if I didn't make it?"

"I don't want to punish my only favorite daughter. Why would I do that?"

"You've never punish me since... FOREVER, but I wanted to know what would you do if you punish me?"

Pharma was super speechless. He doesn't want to punish the only person he loves. After loosing his wife, he doesn't want to punish Y/N because that would break his heart, but knew that you loved him and would spend your spark forever.

"So... are you going to punish me?"

"Of course NOT! I can't punish my only child. Why would I do that if-

"I understand, but what would happen if I didn't make it in time? Would you punish me?"

"No, I can't do that, but you don't have to go canoeing with me"

"I do, but I may be busy"

"Well then, if you didn't make it for the father and son canoe time, I would- Just go, but you **_better_** make it on time"

"What time do I have to be there?"

"You have to come until 5:00 PM **_BUT_ **if you didn't make it, then you will have some words and explain to me why you didn't make it on time. I will be canoeing on my own without you, if you didn't make it"

"Can at least bring a friend with me?"

"How much?"

You had to think about how many people would come with you. Of course you didn't have any friends because everyone was terrified of you and they would think that you're a killer just like your mother. From kindergarten to college years, no one wanted to be your friend and it hurts your feelings, but at least you have one friend, which is Rodimus, but you wanted to be more than just a friend. You wanted him to be your mate and it was the only thing you have in your mind.

"Hello? Y/N, are you there?"

"Yes! I was just thinking about how many friends should come along and I would say... probably 1?"

"Like always?"

"Hey! Number one is the only number in my head!"

"Okay, okay, I won't argue with you"

"Thanks Dad!" you hugged him and you ran off, while Pharma stood there with his head full of questions. He asked himself

  1. I wonder what Y/N is up to?
  2. Could he be pretending that he actually likes someone or it's just me?



Pharma didn't care and shrugged and went off to prepare himself for canoe time.


End file.
